Always loved you
by Babeonline2
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are childhood friends, everyone thinks Sasuke is a sweet and loving boy, but Naruto knows he far from being sweet, how will our favorite blonde survive? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on a manga I read long time ago….I don't remember the name but it was a good one…..so why not make SasuNaru on it? ;)**

* * *

><p>"Naruto. Darling! Come down now and eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school!" called Kushina.<p>

"Yeah! Just a minute mom!" I called.

Hi, my name is Uzamaki Naruto. I am in my second year of high school. A person as youthful as me must be enjoying his youth right? But I am just not that lucky, I will tell you 'why' later.

"Okay…..mom I am full….I'll be going now!"I kissed my mom on the cheek and headed for school.

(Normal POV-At the school)

"Good morning Naruto."Kiba said and Naruto smiled at his best friend.

"Good morning Kiba my man! Wassup?" Naruto said as his arms went around Kiba and in turn Kiba's arms went around him and they hugged like the best of buddies!

"So how-" Kiba started but was forced to cover his ears because the big squeal of 'SASUKE-SAMA!'

Both Naruto and Kiba turned to look at Sasuke Uchiha in all his glory; he was the student council president, high good natured, with great looks and flawless gym records.

Sasuke looked around the class room bored until his eyes settled on a very scared Naruto who was trying to hide from him behind Kiba who was looking quite confused.

_He's here!_ Naruto thought with fear, Sasuke's eyes twitched at not so pleasant sight of Naruto hugging Kiba from behind.

"Naruto." Sasuke called in a sweet voice a gorgeous smile that made everyone in the class room squeal at the sheer beauty of it, everyone accept Naruto who flinched.

Slowly Naruto stepped out behind from Kiba(much to Sasuke's relief) and look at Sasuke .

"Yes…..Uchiha-san" Naruto said and Sasuke twitched he leaned closer and whispered "How many time did I tell you to call me Sasuke?"

"Sorry Sasuke I just don't want to be murdered by your fangirls" Naruto said peeking at the girls who were glaring at him with jealousy.

"Hn…..whatever…just wanted to thank you for the history textbook you lend me."Sasuke said still smiling and Naruto knew tonight he was doomed.

"Naruto you're so lucky that you and Sasuke-kun are childhood friends!" Sakura said to Naruto who just simply started to unpack his bag.

"It's not that great."Naruto said and got punched by Sakura.

"Ofcourse you are you just don't realize it! He has everything a fanfic guy suppose to have!" Sakura yelled and 'You tell him Sakura' was yelled by the fan girls.

"By the way Naruto could you give this to him?" Sakura said and Naruto held his hand out to see a love letter Sasukra gave him.

"Yea sure."Naruto said.

(Later that night)

Naruto was studying in his room when suddenly he jumped at the sound of his window being opened roughly.

Naruto turned around and his eyes widened at the Uchiha who was smirking at him.

"So Naruto…..the history project of mine you did yesterday had one mistake in it!"Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and made his way to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Sasuke!"Naruto got on his knees and started to beg.

Sasuke pulled Naruto up by his t-shirt and glared at him."Well apparent your sorry apology is no use to me!" Sasuke yelled and suddenly Naruto's room's door opened.

"Naruto I heard some- OH! Sasuke-kun why are you here?" Kushina said smiling at Sasuke who smiled back still holding on to the scared Naruto's collar.

"Hello … you look so lovely today, me and Naruto here were just discussing a math problem."Sasuke said and Kushina blushed at being called lovely.

While Naruto who was scared thought. "_Doesn't she see our position?_ "

Kushina said a small 'work hard' and closed the door and Sasuke let go of Naruto's t-shirt much to Naruto's relief.

"Dobe" Sasuke called and Naruto immediately straightened and turned to him.

"Yea?"

"My math problem, history project and science assignment should be finished by tomorrow."Sasuke said and was about to jump out of the window, but Naruto quickly got up from where he was sitting to the window.

"But Sasuke wait here is a letter from my friend her, name is Sakura she's really cut-!"Naruto screemed at Sasuke as he burned the letter in his hands.

"Sasuke you!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke jumped out of the window.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored him while he made his way to his bike and friends Suigetsu,Juugo and Kairin the most popular gang of their area.

_That's Sasuke's true color! Everyone is fooled by his charms and fakeness; he is a gang leader who goes out at night with suspicious looking individuals._

Sasuke turned and smirked at Naruto before getting on his bike and going away.

_I Just want my youth back!_

* * *

><p><strong>HOW is it?if you like it tell from the reviews so I can continue this! :D<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay new chappy of Always loved you….hope you like it.**

**It's going to be a three or four shot.**

* * *

><p><em>Then suddenly…..light was shown in my life.<em>

"Eh….?"Naruto said intelligently, looking at the boy before him.

"I'd like if you would go out with me."Sai said seriously, looking at the cute clueless blonde before him.

"We can start off as friends…."Sai said trying to lessen Naruto's nervousness.

_Did he just ask me to go out with him? Sai Igarashi? The second most handsome guys after Sasuke! Really?_ Naruto couldn't believe it.

"I-ff we sat-rt o-t as friend-dd of-course."Naruto shuttered out and cursed at his manliness, even Hinata could have done better!

"Great!" Sai said excited, he was hoping Naruto would say yes, "I know it kind of fast, but please meet me at the Gate when the school is over, we'll walk to home together!" Sai said and waved Naruto good bye who shyly raised his hand in good bye.

_This is great; maybe I can have a normal teen life without Sasuke bossing me around! _Naruto thought happily._ God hasn't abandoned me-_

"My my, doesn't my dobe look so happy?" Sasuke said from behind Naruto causing Naruto to freeze as an arm went around his neck and other to his waist from behind. "I heard you."

_Go-God is dead!_

Suddenly Naruto was on the ground on his knees looking fearfully at Sasuke, who was looking quite pissed.

"You have some nerve Naruto, you're a thousand year early to make a secret boyfriend!"Sasuke yelled at Naruto who flinched.

"Secret ? But it happened just now! And besides, it has nothing to do with you!" Naruto yelled finally finding the wits to protest, not noticing the hurt and anger that flashed into those deep dark eyes.

Suddenly Naruto found Sasuke's face closing in on him, dangerously close.

"You…."Sasuke whispered calmly but deadly. " Do you want me to molest you? In between the pages of a young girl's fanfic?" Sasuke whispered not really caring for the response.

"I am sorry!"Naruto yelled closing his eyes, waiting for his doom.

"Sasuke-kun?" Both Naruto and Sasuke straightened and turned to the source of the voice, and saw Sakura peeking and looking at Sasuke longingly.

"Yes…Miss…"Sasuke didn't knew what her name was until Naruto whispered 'Sakura' in his ears.

"Miss. Sakura?" Sasuke said with a charming smile trying to hide the fact he didn't knew her name.

"Er…..I was waiting for the response of the letter I gave you…."Sakura said with a blush adoring her cheeks.

"Ah!"Sasuke said but looking into his mind for memories of any love letter he received. _Nope! I threw every one of them, which one is she talking about? How would I know?_

Besides him Naruto sighed and whispered. "Teme she's talking about the one I tried to give you, you burned it!"Naruto whispered harshly.

"Of course, Sakura-san…I am really happy that a person beautiful such as yourself is interested in me, but I can't accept your feeling, because there isn't a person that I am interested in right now."Sasuke said making a sad and innocent face which caused Naruto to roll his eyes.

_You fucking burned the letter!  
><em>

(At the class)

"Naruto!"Sakura yelled causing Naruto to turn to Sakura.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked looking at her.

"I have decided I won't give up! Sasuke-kun said he didn't have interest in anyone…..that means I still have a chance!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan."Naruto said waving it off.

"You have to help me!"Sakura yelled and Naruto turned as she grabbed his hands.

"Eh?"

(School end)

_Hm…just a little more cleaning and I can meet Sai-kun at the gate! _Naruto said excitedly, it was his first confession! And he was-

BAM!

Naruto looked at the ground he just finished cleaning it and now all the water was on the floor again, he turned and glared at the source of his misery, Sasuke Uchiha!

"Naruto! What did you do?" Ino yelled.

"Yeah we just finished cleaning!"Izumo yelled and Naruto flinched.

The entire class member started yelling but Sasuke stopped them.

"Please…I don't think Naruto didn't do it on purpose, I have a student council meeting and" he ignored the 'Liar' Naruto whispered. "I hope you would help like great class mates." Sasuke said and everyone accept Naruto cooed and started cleaning again.

Sasuke smirked and turned to look at Naruto.

"Now,you can't meet you're little boyfriend." Naruto eyes widened and looked hatefully at the smug Uchiha.

_He's a devil!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay it could have been worse. Just a few shot story and I am going to halt both this and Falling for you because of exams! Review! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay new chapter of…..Always loved you…**

**I could have made a bigger chapter, but it makes it more exciting ne?**

**Besides my story is small. **

* * *

><p><em>Damn that teme! <em>Naruto thought crying anime tears. _ It was a short dream; surely Sai-kun would have left by now!_ Naruto sighed and made his way to the school gates, to his shock he saw Sai still standing there.

Naruto ran towards Sai and called out to him. Sai turned to Naruto surprised but happy.

"Sai-kun have you been waiting all this time? I-I am sorry-"Naruto tried to apologize but Sai looked at him smiling brightly.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I am so glad you came! I thought I have been stood up!"Sai said smiling not minding the hours he had to wait for Naruto.

_Sai-kun! You're such a good person! _Naruto thought crying tears of joy, while Sai looked at him worried.

"Eh? Is something wrong?" Sai asked, unknown to both of them that a pair of ebony eyes filled with anger was watching the scene. Ones that were also waiting for Naruto so, THEY could head home together.

"Sasuke? Is something the matter?" Suigetsu asked and Sasuke shook his head before replying.

"No. It's nothing."

_Sai Igarashi. Huh? What a nuisance! _

(Next day)

"What you were asked out by Sai-kun?"Sakura asked Naruto who nodded his head.

"Yeah. It's nothing really were starting off as friend-" Naruto held his head in pain as Sakura delivered her 'Sakura chop' on his head.

"It's not fair Naruto! You're occupying both no1 and no2 guys of our school!"Sakura said dramatically and crying a little.

(At lunch)

"A Movie?" Naruto asked blinking at the ticket Sai gave him, Sai nodded.

"I have four tickets! If you'd like we can invite your friends to go as a foursome."Sai said and Naruto smiled.

_He might think I must be nervous going alone with him…..he's really considerate!_

"Would this Sunday be alright?" Sai asked and Naruto nodded. "Yes I would love-"

"Doesn't it sound fun?" Naruto turned into stone, not willing to turn around and look at the owner of that chocolate voice and the hand which was currently on his head.

"I would like to come."Sasuke said and Naruto stiffened turning to Sai, hoping he would say no.

"Oh! Uchiha-san! Of course you can come! You're child hood friend of Naruto-kun right?"Sai said smiling happily.

_What? He's too nice! I don't even want to think what would happen if Sasuke came with us!_

"Bu-But Sai-kun! Wouldn't it be bad to waste the other ticket?" Naruto said hurriedly and Sasuke glared at him annoyed.

"I will go with you!"Said a voice and Sai ,Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Sakura coming out of the bushes.

"Sa-Sakura-chan….."Naruto said sighing in defeat.

_I am doomed!_

(On the cleaning duty)

_Oh….man! What I am going to do? Sasuke is come with us! What will he do-_

Naruto's thoughts were cut off as he hit a hard shoulder.

"Hey you watch where you're going!"A voice snarled and Naruto looked up scared at the angry Yankee.

"I-I am sorry! " Naruto said but the person looked quite pissed.

"Excuse me sir."Both Naruto and (Sarcasm X3) turned to see Sasuke who was smiling.

"Please forgive him; whatever he did I am sure he didn't do on purpose."Sasuke said as he placed his hand on Naruto's head.

"Honor student? Che! Take care of your pet. "with that said the guy turned around to leave and didn't noticed the evil smirk on Sasuke's face, Sasuke kicked the trash box nearby which landed on the guys head, leaving him unconscious.

"Stupid Yankee…."Sasuke muttered as he looked at the man's unconscious form.

Naruto sighed but then his eyes widened when a realization stuck him.

_Did the teme just protect me?_

(In the library)

"You get bullied around easily because you're weak willed."Sasuke stated still reading a book on the nearby chair and Naruto rolled his eyes._ Aren't you the one who uses me the most?_

"But still if we are talking about being kind that Sai guy leads the pack."Sasuke muttered and Naruto stiffened, he turned from picking the books from the shelf to Sasuke.

"Em…Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't do anything on this Sunday!"Naruto said while clasping his hands together in front of Sasuke who looked surprised."Sai-kun is really a nice guy! I don't want to cause him trouble! I'll continue to be your slave or whatever you want!"

Naruto pleaded and Sasuke kept silent, for a moment the spoke up,"Do you like him that much?" Sasuke asked bangs covering his eyes.

"Or are you getting your head turned because it's you're first confession?"Sasuke asked looking at Naruto who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Erm…"

"See I was right wasn't I?"Sasuke smirked and caught Naruto one arm around Naruto's waist and other around his neck from the back.

"Let go! Let go!"Naruto said as he started to struggle. "Even if that's so, it's got nothing to do with you." Naruto said.

"I don't like it!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto stopped struggling. "I don't know why…..but I don't like it."Sasuke said blushing slightly and Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

_Wait…why is MY heart beating so fast? What is this feeling?_

"Anyway you're my slave."Sasuke said and started ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled."You're so selfish!"

"Hey someone said I could find Naruto-kun here…Erm…what are you guys doing?" Sai asked and both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at him, Naruto immediately pushed Sasuke away.

"Sai-kun it's not what it looks like! It's more like a teasing thing!"Naruto yelled trying to defend his and Sasuke's position why Sasuke looked like he could care less.

_That bastard did it on purpose so Sai-kun would suspect me!_

"Ah! I belive you!"Sai said causing Naruto to stop and look at Sai with wide eyes.

"If you say it's not….then it's not right?"Sai said smiling and Naruto looked at Sai with tears in his eyes.

_You're my savior Sai-kun! _Naruto thought with joy.

None of them noticed the extreme jealousy that was causing the ebony eyes to turn red.

_He's going down!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I am trying to do my best, can't update very much! T.T hope you all love it and please review! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bah it would be better if I will complete this story before my exams, so only my one story 'Falling for you' would be left, okay reviewers! The last chapter of Always loved you. XD**

* * *

><p>( Sunday on the date! XD)<p>

Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura were walking in pairs, Naruto with Sai and Sasuke with Sakura.

"Hey, you guys wait here, on the bench while Naruto and I will get us some drinks before the movie." Sasuke said and pulled Naruto with him.

"Wait I should come-" Sai started but Sasuke shook his head, "no I think we'll be alright."With that said Sasuke proceeded to drag Naruto with him.

Naruto looked confused when he and Sasuke neared the alley, "Sasuke? Wait…the juice stand is over there!"Naruto said but Sasuke ignored him and pulled him in the alley.

"Forget about the juice,"Sasuke said and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist like usual but this time his other hand went to cover his mouth."Look I am going to let you see something fun."Sasuke whispered in Naruto's eyes causing him to shiver.

Naruto turned his eyes to the scene and his blue eyes widened. There were some people threatening Sakura and Sai.

_They…..They are Sasuke's night time friends! _Naruto said to himself, they looked aggressive.

"Now if Sai get his kiss kicked and Sakura is not fit to be a bride, two eyes sours would be gone from our sights." Sasuke said and smirked not noticing the fear in Naruto blue eyes.

PUNCH

"Ow"Sasuke groaned as he hit the ground from the unexpected hit, "What-"Sasuke was cut off by an angry Naruto.

"What hell is wrong with you? How could you involve two innocent people like this?"Naruto yelled and Sasuke stared at him confused.

"I know you hate me! But you can't do this! If something happens to them Sasuke….I will never talk you!"Naruto screamed and ran to help Sai and Sakura.

(With Sai and Sakura)

"Shut up!" Suigetsui yelled and was about to hit Sai when Naruto pushed him, "Run Sai-kun! Sakura-chan!" Naruto said failing his arms around causing Suigetsui to raise an eyebrow.

"Ah! Naruto watch out!"Sakura screamed when she saw Suigetsui about hit Naruto with an empty beer bottle.

Naruto closed his eyes for pain to come but since nothing happened he opened his eyes again to see Sasuke who was standing before him groaning a little.

"Sasuke!"Naruto screamed scared and Sasuke looked up at Suigetsui giving him his glare,"That's enough. Get lost."Sasuke said slowly and Suigetsui, Juggo and Karin who was holding Sakura ran.

'He's scary when he's angry.

'Were so dead'

"Sasuke you're bleeding."Naruto said panicked and made his way to Sasuke who felt blood tickle down his face.

"Stupid."Sasuke muttered and Naruto looked at him surprised but also concerned, "I never said that I hated you, don't jump to your own conclusions."Sasuke said resting his head on Naruto's head as he went unconscious.

Naruto turned to Sai and who went towards them."Let him lie on the bench, ambulance is on its way." Sai said and Naruto nodded.

(Time skip)

_It took Sasuke weeks to recover, he said it was bad luck, I call it Karma._

"Wait till I get out of this hospital!"Sasuke yelled pulling Naruto towards him by hooking his arm around Naruto's neck, who now doesn't even try to free himself now a days, "Those bastards were lucky! I couldn't do anything to them as an honor student with Sakura and Sai watching me!" Sasuke glared and nothing but a wall and Naruto turned to him.

"So….why don't you stop acting like one?" Naruto asked him and Sasuke was quite for moment before answering, "Well once the label is put on, it's very hard to remove, after all these years of being an honor student, people have expectations from you, which stressed my personality…..but somehow with you, I could act like myself; I guess I was just taking advantage of your kind personality."Sasuke said quietly and Naruto looked surprised.

_I guess this is all I get for an apology; I will let it slide this time and who knows? Maybe; if I play my cards right I could be a free man!_

(Few days later)

Naruto went on the roof after he got a text from Sai-kun to meet him; he open the door and smiled and the waiting Sai who smiled back.

"Sai-kun. What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh….Naruto-kun I had no idea."

"Huh?"

"That Sasuke-kun has a incurable disease."Sai said with tears eyes and Naruto turned into stone.

"You and Sasuke-kun….growing up together! Falling in love, knowing of Sasuke-kun's disease! He wouldn't last long, thinking that, Sasuke-kun tried to distance himself from you! And Naruto-kun knowing what Sasuke-kun is trying to do; you accepted my advances!"Sai said crying dramatically, not paying attention to a disbelieving Naruto who was trying to deny everything.

"But nothing could keep your flames of passion at bay!"Sai said crying tears of understanding true love.

_Where did you hear that cheesy melodrama from? _Naruto thought in panic.

"Wait Sai-" Naruto was cut off by a 'Sakura kick'.

"Naruto why didn't you tell me! After all these years I knew nothing of your and Sasuke-kun's love and his sickness!"Sakura said crying and cursing herself.

"Don't blame yourself Sakura-san we can still correct this! By making Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun a couple again!"Sai yelled and suddenly the door opened revealing a Sasuke who was filled with gratitude.

_Why YOU!_ Naruto thought angrily.

Sai took hold of Sasuke's hand. "I am sorry Sasuke-kun! Please enjoy your life with Naruto-kun!"Sai said while Sakura took hold of Naruto's hand who was still in a state of trance.

"You really are a nice person Sai-kun."Sasuke said smiling the smile he used in the school.

"Make Sasuke-kun happy!"Sakura said to Naruto who was still processing if this was a nightmare.

"Please don't go! Take me to your world!"Naruto pleaded Sai and Sakura who seemed to him were flying with wings on their backs to heaven.

Naruto stilled when those strong arms were again wrapped around his waist, "Give it up."Sasuke said smirking at Naruto who gulped.

"Do you really think you could escape me?"

For this sweet boy who was loved by this Natural born bad boy, maybe he could escape….not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am done! Tell me if you guys want a squeal!<strong>

**I will that based on the reviews after my exams.**

**I'll be waiting for the reviews! :D**


	5. Extrafor fans

**Okay as I say an extra chapter just to increase your all curiosity...I know I am mean; so guys another Extra chapter of Always Loved You.**

Naruto was cursing; Sasuke into the deepest pits of hell, why? well haven't you read the fanfic? sheesh...

It's been a week since he and Sai have broke up and Sasuke was around Naruto with that stupid smug smirk! Every fucking time!

Naruto sighed and leaned into the railing of his window; as he looked outside on the streets. He had trying talking to Sai but it seemed that Sai has taken Sasuke's story to the heart; and it seemed that he and Sakura-chan was getting closer which didn't bother him as much as it should.

But it meant he couldn't tell about this to either Sakura or Sai, Naruto sighed just great! His life had become miserable again.

On top of that it was birthday today; he's been on as 'friends' terms with both Sakura and Sai but neither seem to remember his birthday; no did.

Not even Sasuke.

That thought cut him the most he didn't know why.

"Dobe."

"GHYAAAAAAAA!" Naruto jumped and placed a hand on his beating heart as he glared at the amused face of Sasuke.

"WHAT!"Naruto yelled couldn't Sasuke let him in his Emo moment a bit longer?

"Happy Birthday."Sasuke said and held out a little box in front of Naruto.

Naruto blinked and then blinked again.

He looked at Sasuke who wasn't meeting his eyes and then looked at the gift again.

"What is it?"Naruto said lamely, Sasuke wished him yes and sends gifts to him too; but he has never given one in person.

"Open it."Sasuke said and Naruto looked curiously at the box; it was decorated but had some holes like a box with an animal in it.

Naruto eyes widened and he eagerly removed the lid which revealed a baby orange furred fox.

It had yellow eys and his fur was soft to touch and was looking him with those puppy eyes.

Naruto took the fox him his arms and cuddled it who seems to purr back; he looked at Sasuke with a bright smile.

"How-"

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked as he turned to look at him.

"Yeah, but-" Naruto stopped at the weird look Sasuke was giving him, it was something Naruto couldn't identify but it made Naruto's heart beat faster.

"I know you liked foxes; so I brought you one, with your parents approval of course."Sasuke answred and Naruto found himself speech less.

_Why?_

"Why?"Naruto didn't realized when those words left him lips and with widened eyes he saw Sasuke give him a slow smile.

_A beautiful smile._

He leaned to Naruto until his lips were close to Naruto's ears; the hot breath of Sasuke touching Naruto's ear making him supress a shiver

"I love you."

**Hmmm...Excitement...:D**

**Review! :P**


	6. Author's Note

**I have decided to continue 'al****ways loved you' ****but you have to be patient,**

**Because the manga this was inspired from, ended where I ended; it actually ended sooner.**

** since it didn't had the love confession I am working on it but if you guys have any idea or desire,**

** of how you want me to lead this story it's more than welcomed since I am still working on 'Always loved you' story **

**and I am fully back free from all my exams so get ready for fast updates and new stories! **

**GYAAAA! I LOVE ITACHI-SAMA.**

**Few…I thought I needed to get that off my chest!**

**It's not like I don't have a clue how I want it to go, it's just that I am not quite sure if I should make it long  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Always Loved you; ah…a story whaich in my life has taken the turn for the worst or the better I don't know.**

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Naruto? NARUTO!"<p>

Naruto can hear voices calling out to him but he stayed still as a rock in his class room as his friend shared their worries for him with each other.

"Hey guys what's wrong with Naruto?"Sakura asked fidgeting.

"I don't know."Sai commented quietly.

"Yeah we did wish him on his birthday and I know for sure he's been acting like this since then."Kiba murmured frowning.

_This guy hasn't shown up for school for 3 days and when he does he is looking like he has just seen orochimaru-sensei in a pink tutu!_

Kiba was very worried, usually Naruto would always share his problem with him but…

"Hey Naruto! Did you hear? Sasuke-kun is transferring to our class! Now you can be all lovey-dovey with him."Sakura squealed and Sai chuckled, while Kiba's eyes widened.

_Lovey-dovey? THE FUCK?_

That also got Naruto's attention whose cheeks turned red and he looked at Sakura with surprise.

"What?"He yelled and Sai nodded.

"It looks like Sasuke-kun changed some his subjects and most of his classes are with us."Sai said and Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, hey Naruto why didn't you go public with your relationship."Sakura said and Sai also turned his head towards him, while Kiba listened quietly, he knew something was wrong.

"Oh SASUKE-KUN!" every one in Naruto's group winced at Sasuke's fan club's high pitched voice.

Naruto turned to look at the door and his heart thumped in his chest, as he looked at Sasuke who was looking quite annoyed.

Sasuke's eyes searched the class room and they wandered to Naruto's group and then finally setting on Naruto.

And for the longest moment their gazed were locked Naruto wanted to tear his eyes away from the Uchiha but the small smile that lightened the Uchiha's face prevented him from doing so.

"Hey, hey! Why is Uchiha-san staring at that loser."Naruto and Sasuke both heard that remark and finally Naruto was able to tear his eyes away which were blurring.

"Why?"Sasuke echoed the question as he made his way towards Naruto's seat,"well that should be easy to answer."Sasuke said as he leaned in closer to Naruto who still had his head down.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin as he tilted his head upwards, causing their eyes to meet once again.

With one last look in the eyes Sasuke locked his lips with Naruto whose eyes widened in the sized of dinner plates; Sasuke pulled him closer and with his hand he made Naruto close his eyes as well as he deepened the kiss.

The whole classroom was silent, while Kiba, Sakura and Sai were also in shock.

Finally! As the Uchiha pulled away and Naruto gasped for breath, Sasuke licked his lips before turning to the girl who commented on Naruto.

"Because we're dating."Sasuke said with a smirked and Naruto turned stone in his seat, while the class erupted in a cry of agony.

Kurenai-sensei entered the class room and raised an eyebrow at the crying Sasuke fan girl group.

"Okay...take your seats, class is about to start."

Sasuke glared at his classmate who sitting next to Naruto's seat he pulled him up by the collar as he seated himself besides Naruto who wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die.

_I can't believe I didn't pushed him away! What fuck is wrong with me? That fucking Uchiha is probably playing some joke on me again! But- but why is my heart beating so fast?_

While Naruto was thinking his thought he didn't notice Sasuke who looking at him with a look in his eyes which would have answered all his questions and erased all his doubts.

(During Lunch break)

Naruto dashed his way out of the class room so fast, that Sasuke wasn't able to catch him, he entered the roof and closed the door behind him; getting some fresh air would be able to get his mind on right track; Sasuke has that ability to make a complete mess of him.

_I can't believe that he loves me._Naruto's heart thumped at the words what was he going to do?

Sasuke publicly announced them as a couple, no one would believe him if he told them other wise, he couldn't tell his mom she would probably ask them to make out while she took the pictures and the same with Mikoto.

And he knew his father and Fugaku wouldn't mind this relationship either, so what is he going to do?

Naruto closed his eyes as the cool breeze hit his face and then sighed.

There were many things to consider Sasuke never played this kind of joke; Naruto knew Sasuke had a reputation, he wouldn't just throw it away and tell everyone they are dating.

So, if Sasuke really did love him why did he do all those things to him?

And what exactly did he feel about Sasuke?

'_Friend?'_ Naruto shook his head friends were there to help each other not to increase each other's problem.

'_Slave'_ Naruto thought about that for a long time he did think Sasuke did thought of him as a slave but, do buy gifts for slaves help when you're in trouble or when you're sad?

Do they take you out when you have no dates on prom nights?

Do they invite you to eat dinner with their family?

Do they beat bullies up for you? Or take care of you when you have a cold when nobody's home?

Naruto's head fell down in defeat; Sasuke did nasty stuff to him but there also things which seems unbelievably sweet for Sasuke to do for him.

Now what?

"Naruto."Naruto turned around to see Kiba looking at him concerned.

"You okay bud?"Kiba asked and Naruto nodded and Kiba went closer to him,"Okay then, mind telling me what's going on?"Kiba asked Naruto shared his thoughts with him.

(A moment later)

"So what are you gonna do?"Kiba asked Naruto looked at him with an irritated expression, Kiba held up his hands.

"I was just asking!"Kiba defended.

"You should be the one suggesting what I am supposed to do!"Naruto yelled.

"Hey I am as dumb as you, when it comes to figuring your own feelings out."Kiba said and Naruto could feel a feeling of dread over him,"Hey why not ask you folks?" Kiba suggested,"They had a love-marriage right?"Kiba asked and Naruto whooped and hugged Kiba,"Thank you Kiba! I love you."Naruto said with joy and suddenly the temperature dropped a few degrees.

Both Kiba and Naruto gulped as they turned to the menacing figure of the Uchiha who didn't looked even a bit amused.

"Sa-sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaaaa…while writing this story I have found the way to end this…well kinda….hope you'll like this chapter guys<strong>

**Please review and tell me…._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh…..it's been a while, my grand father died this week…..and I am very sad…I am sorry I couldn't update any of my stories…..but I will do my best! **

Both Naruto and Kiba held each other tighter as Sasuke made his way to Naruto angrily, then suddenly Kiba couldn't take it.

"KIba what are you thinking?"Naruto yelled as he tried to pull Kiba back who was trying to jump off the roof.

"Let me go! I'd rather be killed instantly then to be tortured to death!"Kiba said desperately trying for an easier death but he was pulled back by a brute force.

Kiba gulped as he stared up at the Uchiha who glared down at him.

"The fuck do you think you were doing? Hugging my boyfriend like that?"Sasuke was pissed, he haven't hugged Naruto like that because he knew Naruto wouldn't let him, what made this dog boy so special?

Naruto pulled all his strength and finally got Kiba away from Sasuke,"Kiba you go now."Naruto said and Kiba nodded as he ran away, sure Naruto was his friend but he knew Sasuke would never harm Naruto.

"Sasuke."Naruto said slowly as he saw Uchiha was glaring at the door from which Kiba had run out from.

"Look, it's not what it looks like."Naruto tried to explain; although he didn't know why he felt the need to explain it to Sasuke.

"You hugged him while you told him you,loved him. How am I wrong?"Sasuke turned and Naruto felt an strong urge to convince Sasuke that it wasn't like that.

Sasuke's eyes held hurt and pain; Naruto for the first time he didn't knew how to solve things without further hurting Sasuke.

But Sasuke was pissed,"You! I've been in love with you for I don't know how long! I always wanted to be there for you, doing awful things to get you to look at me! Damn it!"

Naruto was startled he had never seen Sasuke so angry before, he was scared he was super scared.

"Sa-Sasuke…."Naruto whispered and Sasuke looked up and Naruto gasped at the pain in those eyes.

"I've tried everything I could, what do I have to do? To make you fall in love with me?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke and Sasuke left the roof not receiving any answer from Naruto.

_Why? Why did it turned out this way? _Naruto thought as he stared at the door.

_It's all over. _Sasuke thought as he leaned on the door tears coming in his eyes _I've wreaked everything up._

[At Uzmaki residence]

Naruto reached home; he and Sasuke didn't speak to each other for the whole day.

Naruto opened the door and went inside without greeting nor hearing his parents greeting in return, everything seemed lost.

"Naruto."Minato asked concerned and Naruto looked up,"Hey son, what's wrong?"

"Dad?"

"Hm…?"

"What's love?"Naruto asked turning his hopeful eyes to his father who seemed shocked, Minato sighed and told Naruto wait at the kitchen table to call for Kushina, so they can have 'The Talk' with their son.

"Naruto there will be times when some changes will occur in your body."Minato said.

[Silence]

"There will be a time when you will feel, erm some physic-"

"NOT THAT!"Naruto said covering his ears, he did not hear that coming for his father mouth.

"Hm….?"Kushina questioned,"Then what is it honey?"

Naruto sighed he might as well tell his parents,"Sasuke told that he loves me."Naruto said slowly.

[Silence]

"Oh Naruto has a boyfriend."Kushina said happily she and Mikoto will see their son in very intimate circumstances as he has always hoped for.

"No, he's not my boyfriend."Naruto answered breaking her mother's fantasies.

Kushina blinked,"I'm sorry, your lover?"

"No."

"Friends with benefits?"

"STOP IT!"

"I bet you've never said that to him."

"Listen mom! Sasuke is the most annoying and self-centred angsting emo bastard I have ever met..."

"And you still want him that bad? He must be amazing in bed."Kushina went into her own La-la land while Naruto stared at her in debrief.

"Erm…..I think she mean to say Naruto, that we all knew that he liked you."Minato said and Naruto eyes bulged.

"WHAT?Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't asked."

"DAD!"

"Fine, fine…well it was pretty obvious he liked you, but he himself was in denial in that time and then you got a boyfriend I thought he would give up on you."

"How long, I mean how long do you think he liked me since?"

"Hmm… including the denial part?"

"Ummm, yeah."

"More than 10years I suppose."

"WHAT?"

"Naruto, son you're too loud."Minato murmured rubbing his abused ears and snapping Kushina out of her dazed.

"Have you guys kissed yet?"Kushina asked and Naruto blushed remembering that Sasuke kissed him twice already.

"Yeah, I though my tongue was being raped! Sasuke that asshole!"

"Naruto language."

"Sorry."

"Well he doesn't seem that type."

"It would have been more convincing if his tongue wasn't in my throat."

"Naruto,"Naruto looked up at his parents,"It's hard to find a person who loves you like Sasuke loves you, I know he doesn't have the best ways of showing affection but don't you think he deserves one chance?"Kushina said and Naruto looked thoughtful.

"I'll think about it."Naruto left for his room as he thought his mother words over.

[In the room]

"I don't know what to do."Naruto murmured into the phone and Kiba sighed on the other end.

"_We need a plan! Any ideas?"_

" _**I have one!"**_

_" Really?"_

**" Sure thing. I was thinking it whole night through... "**

_" ...And?"_

**"I knew that there was something I hadn't notice before...That there was this small detail what would make it all clear..."**

_" ...And?"_

**"I spend whole night thinking and in the morning at 07.57: THE CONCLUSION!"**

_"….AND?"_

** Have you notice that in Death Note, Yagami Light's last name is backwards "Im a gay"?"**

_" ...Don't tell me...IS THAT YOUR GREAT CONCLUSION?_

**" Pretty much"**

_" You idiot! How does that help me with Sasuke?"_

**" Hey, no-one said that plan should include that! And anyway why I would spend whole night laying awake on my bed and thinking of Sasuke. That's something you would do!"**

_" ...I...I...T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!"_

**" *grin* Suuuuuuuuure it isn't! come on admit it everytime you call me it has something to do with Sasuke."**

"_Re-Really?"_Naruto thought about it and it was true he did do that!

"**I don't know about love and all but you do feel something for even if you don't admit it, half of our conversation is always Sasuke, don't you think it's worth a shot?"**

Naruto placed the receiver down, he had to talk to Sasuke tomorrow.

[Tommorow at Lunch]

"Why did you call me up here?"Sasuke asked as stared at Naruto who was nervous he didn't knew if Sasuke changed his mind or not but he decided to give Sasuke an answer.

"I don't what my feelings for you are exactly."Naruto said and didn't see the dread in Sasuke's eyes or the fear of rejection.

Naruto drew in a deep breath and yelled out,"I want us to date!"

[Silence]

Naruto kept his eyes closed, he hoped Sasuke wasn't joking to him about this cause he was serious when he made-up his mind.

Naruto looked up and Sasuke was standing there with widened eyes,"Erm….it's okay if you don't want to or-"Naruto stared nervously now not so sure about this when he was hugged tightly and Sasuke's husky laughter rung in his ears.

"God I love you so helplessly much"Sasuke said and Naruto sighed in relief as he hesitantly hugged Sasuke back Sasuke froze up.

"I am sorry about yesterday, I was just asking Kiba advice about this and he gave me a good advice so I hugged him and said I loved him, I didn't mean it in that way."Naruto explained, now feeling light not noticing the gentle smile lighting Sasuke's face nor did they notice a pair of red eyes filled with anger and jealousy watching the scene.

**Hope this wasn't too boring...:P :D review and tell me**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter of 'Always Loved You'.**

**The mystery of red eyes and my second lemon would be in this chapter!**

**So nervous, most of stories contain platonic relationship, or mostly kisses! **

**I blush so much while writing but I never blush when I am reading one….Kyaaaa! how embarrassing!**

**Okay on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sulking, not that he'd ever admit it; but yes was sulking very bad, Naruto was angry at him, more then when he was angry when he asked sugeitsui and others to attack Sai and Sakura.<p>

Sasuke didn't know why Naruto would be so angry wasn't it his job to protect Naruto? So he only did that, Sasuke was sulking as he remembered incident in the afternoon.

[Flash Back]

_Naruto and Sasuke were one a date and everything went great so far; Sasuke had even been able to steal kiss from the blushing blonde and Naruto didn't objected._

_When they were in their train to come back, Sasuke saw that Naruto was blushing and squirming, he looked like he was disgusted and scared; Sasuke was about to ask Naruto what was wrong when Sasuke saw a hand groping Naruto's ass._

_Furious Sasuke gripped the hand and broke the wrist with his dangerous grip causing a scream to tear from the man's mouth; on the next station (which wasn't theirs) Sasuke pulled the man by arm out of the station on the platform._

"_Sasuke stop!"He could hear Naruto but he didn't stop and continued to beat the shit out of the man, who now ended up with a black eye, two fractured ribs, and both hands broken._

_To say Naruto was angry would be an understatement._

_[End of Flash back]_

Sasuke sighed, no he wasn't going to apologies, it wasn't his fault! Naruto knew he had an anger problem and it hasn't changed, why was he being so difficult?

He wasn't going to apologize.

[Meanwhile]

Naruto was fuming; he made his way to his sofa, and lied down, while he glared at the ceiling, his parents weren't home, and were off to another honeymoon.

He knew Sasuke had anger problem and he was flattered that Sasuke protected him, but a punch would have been enough.

Sasuke could have gone to jail if he was caught! And what would be the defense? He was molesting my boyfriend so beat him up? Naruto shook his head.

He was tired, he would think about it later as he closed his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto found himself in a dark place, he couldn't open his eyes, and suddenly he felt a hand on his chest.

He looked up, he saw Sasuke who was smirking at him, he saw that Sasuke's hand undid his shirt and his chest was bare.

Naruto blushed,"Sasuke?" he asked but didn't get a response.

He moaned when that hand moved on his chest, stroking his stomach, abs, then finally, they reached his nipples.

"Sasuke."Naruto moaned and his nipples were harshly pinched, hand reached for his and a voice whispered in his eyes.

"You're so slutty, Naruto."

_A voice which was not Sasuke's._

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he saw a man with red eyes staring at him, he couldn't make the face out in the dark, why were the lights off?

Panicked Naruto pushed the man off him with all his might, and was successful in pushing him away, blindly Naruto made his way out of his own house and ran.

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke was making his way to Naruto's house, he decided he would apologize, now that he thought about it that incident ruined his date with the dobe.

He was just angry that someone groped Naruto before he could.

He was making his apology statement when suddenly he looked up to find Naruto who was looking around.

"Naruto?"he called and Naruto turned to him immediately, and Sasuke eyes widened, Naruto's shirt was open reveling some marks, someone had touched him and Naruto tears were a proof enough.

"Naruto what-"Sasuke wasn't able to finish his sentence as Naruto threw himself on him, crying.

"Sasuke,Sasuke,Sasuke.."Naruto kept repeating his name and Sasuke hugged him tighter, he clenched his fists, who ever did this to his dobe was going to pay with his life.

After Naruto had calmed down he explain Sasuke exactly what happened, apart from the fact that he was imagining Sasuke doing that to him.

Sasuke was looking blank and they both made their way back to Naruto's house, Sasuke looked around the whole house with him and found nobody.

After locking the doors and windows of the house Naruto went to the bath with Sasuke conducting his own search, once more to make sure nobody was there.

Sasuke was having hard time controlling his temper, someone touch Naruto's bare skin, before he could, he was going to murder that person, Naruto was his! Why was everyone trying to take something that was his?

Sasuke saw Naruto getting out of the bathroom, dressed only in a towel and he ran his gaze over Naruto slim and sexy body.

He found himself getting hard.

Naruto was well aware of Sasuke's hungry gaze and he blushed he felt himself growing hot as Sasuke's gaze grew more intense on him.

Then Sasuke saw it, the hickey on Naruto's neck, it was pretty small but it was a hickey on Naruto which wasn't left by him.

Sasuke growled and Naruto turned to Sasuke with widened eyes and Sasuke made his way towards him angrily.

He pushed Naruto into the nearby wall and Naruto winced he was about to protest but Sasuke captured his lips in a hungry and angry kiss.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke's hand ran on his chest and yanked his hair back roughly to get a access to Naruto's neck, Naruto whimpered when Sasuke chomped on his biting liking and sucking.

"S-Sa-Ssuke."

Sasuke let out a satisfied smirk when a dark bruise, his hickey covered the other one, then he froze realizing what he was doing, turning to apologize to Naruto his eyes widened and his pants tightened at the sight.

Naruto's lips were parted in gasps and his eyes had lust as he looked at Sasuke with big eyes and blushing face, Naruto looked at Sasuke dazed before leaping down and kissing his lips hungrily, wanting Sasuke to continue.

And Sasuke did continued; he picked Naruto up and carried then to Naruto's room, they kissed and Sasuke sloppily made his way towards Naruto room, Sasuke opened the door and Naruto slammed it shut.

"Sasuke."Naruto whispered and Naruto smirked and threw Naruto on the bed, he climbed up on him and removed Naruto's towel, Sasuke had an very strong urge to keep Naruto in his room forever where only he could see this sight.

Sasuke took off his own shirt and started to molest Naruto's bare skin who could only moan as Sasuke marked his whole body.

Sasuke kissed Naruto as he dipped his fingers inside Naruto one by one, Naruto kept squirming at the intusion but moaned as Sasuke fingers curled.

"Sas-Sasuke, ah!"Naruto moaned while Sasuke kept stretching him, Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's finger pulled out and groan and something thicker replaced it.

Sasuke slowly pushed himself inside Naruto who was groaning in pain, he kissed Naruto's face, even if Naruto protested now, he wouldn't stop.

"Naruto."Sasuke groaned as pushed himself inside until he was buried to the hilt,"Damn so tight."Sasuke muttered and Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke chuckled at placed a soft kiss on Naruto lips who relaxed somewhat, after sometime Naruto rolled his hips and Sasuke groaned.

He grabbed one of Naruto's hand linking their fingers before he pulled out and rammed back in.

"Sasuke!"Naruto screamed as Sasuke immediately set up a fast pace, paying no heed to Naruto's whimpers of slowing down.

Naruto couldn't understand what was happening, he could only feel pleasure as he gave everything up Sasuke who devoured his body and heart.

After Sasuke's thrust became more paced as felt himself getting close Naruto's eyes rolled back as he screamed and came on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke groaned as Naruto's insides tightened and he came inside Naruto.

Sasuke collapsed on Naruto.

"Sasuke's heavy."Naruto said and Sasuke rolled them so Naruto was on top of Sasuke, Naruto didn't protest he felt sleep taking him and he was sleeping few moments later.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's sleeping form, and sighed content; he was happy that they were eachother's first time.

Sasuke was sure, they will be happy, sure Naruto didn't said 'I love you' to him, but he was sure one day he will.

That day wasn't far off, with that in mind Sasuke also drifted into sleep, waiting for tomorrow, where he would see Naruto confessing to him.

Unknown to him, Naruto's eyes opened and he stared down at Sasuke, he smiled; after all he did love Sasuke, but he wouldn't tell him, not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that good? Bad? Sorry no beta, and very little lemon experience! Please forgive me and review! <strong>

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this is the last chapter of 'Always Loved you,' yes with this it is finished! Adios!**

**This would be a long chapter, I blush at my own lemon, sometimes I m embarrassed at how bad I am….Sorry!**

**But thanks' for your support guys! On with the Finale chapter!**

* * *

><p>[Next Morning]<p>

After some curses and fighting with Sasuke for being too rough Naruto ate his breakfast in peace, which was made by Sasuke.

Naruto frowned when he saw Sasuke dressed ready to leave,"Sasuke where are you going?"Naruto asked and Sasuke went towards him and kissed him on lips.

"Don't worry, I am going out to buy something's."Sasuke said and Naruto got up as well.

"Where are you going? I'll come as well!"Naruto said and Sasuke stared at him blankly before refusing.

"No, you shouldn't I'll go by myself."Sasuke said and rushed out.

"Wa-? Wait! Sasuke-"But the door was slammed shut.

"What's his problem?"Naruto murmured to himself angrily and went to the bathroom to have a bath.

"He was so nice before now he's back to his bastard sel- Huh?"Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the mirror and saw his neck, stomach, navel, his arms, everywhere! There are hickey's every where!

'_Wait…..Sasuke didn't make them during our…no, so that means?' _

Naruto blushed, Sasuke made them while he was sleeping? Was he some sort of psycho? Damn bastard.

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke was walking down the street, he was sure he saw someone peaking into Naruto's house from the near by tree, he didn't tell Naruto because he knew Naruto would be scared.

Stalkers were no normal matters; they can be unpredictable and unreasonable, so the sooner he got that pervert away from his dobe the better.

So he called Sai, Kiba and Sakura for help.

"Sasuke-san?"Sai said and Sasuke turned to the voice and saw Sai, Sakura and Kiba was standing outside his mansion, since he called them there.

"Hey."Sasuke said and the others nodded, "You guys saw him?" and he got nods in return.

"I was very surprised with your call yesterday, not to mention the fact that Naruto has a stalker!"Kiba said shuddering and Sakura spoke, "We kept watch he seemed to be watching Naruto-kun all night, even though you were with him."Sakura said.

"Yeah we followed him, he seems to be a near by resident."Sakura said continuing at Sasuke's gritting his teeth.

"Another thing."Sai said and everyone was looking at him, "I know who he is, just found out while I sneaked into his house,"Sai said and Sasuke nodded for him to continue, "It's Kabuto from our class, he seemed to be obsessed with Naruto-kun, he has his picture all over the house, obviously taken without Naruto-kun noticing."Sai said and Sasuke nodded.

"I see. Let's burn the down the house with him inside."Sasuke stated calmly and begane to walk towards the other direction and both Kiba and Sai grabbed him.

"Sasuke that's a crime!"

"So stalking isn't?"

"It is, but you'll be in jail for the rest of your life for it, think about Naruto!"

"Who do you think I am doing this for?"

"For yourself!"

"…maybe your right." Sasuke said calming down and everyone sighed in relief.

[Meanwhile]

Naruto frowned when Sasuke didn't come, why was the bastard so late? Naruto jumped when the phone in his room rang.

"Hello."

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt himself tremble as he heard the voice he gathered all his voice to yell in the phone.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"Naruto trembled as the person chuckled, he knew it was the man from before.

"I want you."

"Wah-"

"I'm in your house."

Naruto stared as the phone was cut off and the horrible ring tone was ringing in his ear, he took his mobile phone and headed for the basement, he went to switch box and pulled at the fuse and the light was gone.

He went into a corner near the washing machine and tried to ring Sasuke but the door of the basement was opened, he clamped his mouth shut as the person came inside inspecting…..no searching for him.

Unknown to him the call did connect to Sasuke but the phone was cut off.

'_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…please help me Sasuke.'_

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke frowned when he saw and his phone ring for less then a second before it was cut again, he frowned when he saw Naruto number.

"Why did Naruto, cut off?"Sasuke mumbled to himself and saw Sai and Kiba running towards him and Sakura looking horrified.

"What happened?"

"Kabuto, we went in with a couple of cops, but he wasn't there…..they're searching for him after they saw Naruto's pictures all over.

Sasuke took out his phone and called Naruto.

[Meanwhile]

Naruto was relived when he saw Kabuto heading up again and close the basement door, but he jumped when his phone started ringing, he picked up hurriedly and was glad it was Sasuke and started to explain everything.

Unfortunately Kabuto heard the ring tone too and came rushing back from Naruto's room, towards the basement.

Naruto gulped when Kabuto stepped into the basement again, this time he climbed fully down and Naruto searched with his hand and finally found a broom as he picked it up Kabuto's flash light was focused on him.

"There you are Naruto-kun."

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke and others where rushing towards Naruto's house,this was very careless of him to think that the guy wouldn't come back only within 10 hours of attacking Naruto.

He hoped he would make it in time.

[Meanwhile]

Naruto smashed Kabuto's face with the broom stick, he pushed the near by rack on Kabuto and ran out of the basement, he wasn't able to as Kabuto's hand grabbed his feet and pulled him causing Naruto to land flat on his face.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto eyed widened when the lights were again back on and Kabuto was kicked off him, he looked back and saw Sasuke glaring at Kabuto.

"I'll Kill You!"Sasuke charged towards him but Sai and Kiba were holding him back as officers came and arrested Kabuto, he gave Naruto a longing glance who flinched and Sasuke was besides Naruto.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"Sasuke began to bombard him with questions but Naruto couldn't hear him, he was so relived to see Sasuke face, he kissed Sasuke and clung to him.

"I'm so glad you're here, I love you so much Sasuke."Naruto whispered before he fainted and Sasuke stood there stunned.

Well this wasn't what he imagined when Naruto would confess the circumstances would be, but he was still happy.

[5 Years later]

"Sasuke, stop hogging Naruto-kun to all to yourself! "Itachi yelled and Sasuke ignored him as continued to feast on Naruto's neck who sighed.

"Sasuke."

"…hm?"

"Stop, it. Not only Itachi-san, but mother and father are watching too."Naruto said and Sasuke lifted his eyes to see indeed his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto were watching them and he let go of him unwillingly.

Naruto chuckled, seriously they've been together for 5 years and been married for 2 but still Sasuke acted like a selfish, possessive, child in front of him.

Naruto happily looked outside the window and sighed again as Sasuke was on him again.

Life was great and Naruto wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlas finished…..I was so in a writer's block for this story and finally it was come to an end!<strong>

**Maybe it's not so good, but I am sorry that's the only thing I could come up with so review! :D Bye Bye!**


End file.
